


Finders Keepers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King paced with his arms behind his back for what seemed like hours.





	Finders Keepers

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King paced with his arms behind his back for what seemed like hours. He remembered sending many children to steal pretties for him a few hours ago. They never returned. That was when the Sewer King heard footsteps and ceased pacing. He scowled at a girl before she approached him. He also viewed one of his pet alligators near her. 

The girl dropped a stuffed kitten and ran from the hungry alligator. 

''One kitten? Zero pretties?'' The Sewer King lifted the toy before the alligator approached him. His eyes widened after it took the toy and abandoned him. 

 

THE END


End file.
